Spirits
by Pirulina
Summary: Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and Elsa. Imagine them without the dragons, snow powers, will-o-whips, or magic hair. Well, they all meet each other at college. This college it seems a bit abnormal. Trust me, these students aren't going to stay the way they are for long. Not if destiny had a say in it. Merricup and Jelsa. HUGE on Jelsa. Eugene might be added later. Big four plus 1
1. Chapter 1

**I just want to let you guys know, I have no idea how collage works. Of course, I know the basics but besides that, nothing. So let's pretend that this is like Hogwarts. But... collage.**

* * *

_Finally._

Elsa and Anna Summers. There is no way that you could have met two sisters more inseparable. The two spent as much time possible with each other. Of course, school is the time where they had to break apart. Anna being three years younger than Elsa, causes the two to be separated during school. When Elsa graduated, she decided to stick around for some time. She had no rush to grow up. However, just like most teenagers, she knew that she did have to go to collage at one point or another, so she stuck around for her sister's graduation only to leave the day after.

Now, after walking down every possible hallway, (which apparently was very many) she found her dorm. Now exhausted, she sighs in relief. Not many people would call dragging luggage all over campus, easy. Elsa was hoping finding her dorm would be easier than it has been.

"Took long enough." She mutters to herself. Elsa slips the key into the hole and turns it along with the door handle.

She pushes the door open to find a brunette girl with hair that went just past her shoulders in a purple tank top and white jeans turned away from her. She was reaching for something in what seemed to be the closet. Elsa brings her bags in and leaves them by the door inside the room before closing the door behind her. She walks over to where the girl is currently standing. She finds that she wasn't trying to get something, but trying to put something away. "Here," Elsa reaches up and helps her push the box back into the shelf.

"Thanks!" The girl exclaims. "That took me quite some time to get up there." She says, running her hand through her dark brown hair. "Ugh, where are my manners?" She says, holding her hand out. "I'm Rapunzel." Elsa shakes her hand.

"Elsa." She tells Rapunzel. "I'm guessing you're my new roommate."

"You would guess correctly." Rapunzel says, walking over to the one single bed and jumping up before falling down on it. "So," She says, pushing her self onto her elbows. "collage, huh?" Elsa nods, walking over to the bunk bed. She places her bag on the top bunk, leaving her suitcase next to the bed. "That's all you brought?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yeah, it's pretty heavy though." She tells her, climbing onto what will be her bed for the rest of the year. There's aren't too many things she couldn't leave behind. She don't really have too many 'valuables' like other people might.

The two girls hear the door open and turn their attention to it. A girl with red frizzy hair and green sweatpants and a dark jacket walks through with a suitcase. "'ey!" She exclaims. "Bottom bunk mine?" She asks, walking in, slamming the door behind her. She sets her one suitcase next to the bed before jumping on, much like Rapunzel did.

"Um... yeah." Elsa says, still rather surprised by enthusiasm of the girl.

"So, collage, how 'bout that?" She says, popping herself onto her elbows.

"I know! That's what I said!" Rapunzel says, jumping up so she's sitting on the bed, eyes wide open and her smile just as big.

'These girls are excited for collage.' Elsa thinks. She climbs down from her bed.

"I'm Merida!" The redhead exclaims.

"I'm Elsa." Elsa says, holding her hand out to have it shaken my Merida, who seems to be very excited.

"Rapunzel." Rapunzel introduces herself, not moving from her position and just sending a smile.

"So do ya thi- ow!" Merida tried to get up from the bed only to have hit herself with the bed above her. "Do ya think we should go see campus before dinner?" She asks, her accent making it obvious she's scottish.

"Okay!" Rapunzel exclaims, jumping up from her bed and grabbing Elsa by the wrist and pulling her out the door. It isn't necessary to force Merida out the door, for she was already on her way out of the building. Rapunzel turned a corner, letting go of Elsa's hand, just for Elsa to run into someone, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

"Watch it!" The boy yells. He scrambles to his feet, picking up what he dropped.

"I'm so sorry!" Elsa says.

"Yeah? Well watch where you're going then!" He tells her, getting up and turning the corner. Elsa finds it strange how he was in such a hurry, it's not even close to dinner, he shouldn't have anything to worry about. Elsa sighs, she picks herself up and heads in the direction Rapunzel and Merida had run off. She'll be lucky if she can find them.

* * *

It seems as if many people had the same idea. Elsa eventually found Merida and Rapunzel. Both are outside, Rapunzel sitting on a bench and Merida leaning against a lamp pole, talking about who knows what. Many other people were doing the same thing. Many students are walking outside. Some to get to another building on campus, and others just talking with someone else. It was very calm, which is surprising, being the first day of school.

Elsa makes her way over to Merida and Rapunzel. Merida's the first one to see her.

"There she is!" She exclaims. "We thought we lost ya."

"You did." Elsa says, taking a seat next to Rapunzel on the bench.

"Where have you been?" Rapunzel asks.

"Well, I ran into this guy, and lost you two. So I started looking for you and here I am." She responds.

"Wait, hold up. A guy?" Rapunzel asks, a big smile on her face and her eyes wide with amuzement.

"Yes..." Elsa trails off.

"Well spill!" Rapunzel exclaims, shaking Elsa's shoulder.

"There really isn't much to 'spill'." Elsa says. The guy didn't really say much besides, "watch it" and "watch where you're going" which was rude. Not exactly something to get too hung up over.

"You ran into this guy, and what happened? What'd he look like? What'd he say? What'd _you _say?" She asks.

"He had brown hair, he said, and I quote, 'watch it', I tried to apologize but he already left." Elsa explains. "Not too interesting." She finishes.

"So all he said was 'watch it'?" Merida asks. Elsa nods. "Well, I'm no princess, but I know better than that." She says. Elsa shrugs.

"Not much you can do." Elsa says. "I _did_ run into him."

"That's still no excuse. If a guy runs into a girl, he apologizes. Not yell at her!" Rapunzel says. "You know what?" She asks, standing up with her arms crossed against her chest. "We're going to teach him a lesson."

"Rapunzel!" Elsa exclaims, grabbing her by the shoulder, pulling her down. "It's not that big of a deal. It's completely normal."

"As much as I agree with ya, Elsa's right. It's not that big of a deal." Merida agrees. Rapunzel frowns.

"Still." She she says.

"Well, where are you guys from?" Elsa asks, hoping to change the subject from the boy she ran into.

"Corona." Rapunzel says.

"Scotland." Merida replies, even though Elsa and Rapunzel could both already tell. "What about you, Elsa?" She asks.

"Arendelle." She asks.

"I've never heard of Arendelle." Rapunzel says.

"I haven't heard Corona." Elsa tells her with a smirk on her face. Rapunzel laughs. It was expected for people not to know about Arendelle as well as Corona. "Arendelle's a small town."

"So is Corona." Rapunzel says.

"Scotland isn't." Merida adds.

The girls spent all the time they had, talking to each other. It's surprising what great friends they were able to become in such little time. Merida told about her three younger brothers, how they got away with anything and everything, and how that was helpful to her. Elsa told about Arendelle as well as her sister. How it's always cold there, and how it seems that she's the only one that enjoys it. Rapunzel told about her small chameleon, Pascal, and all of the trouble the two got into. Well, the trouble Rapunzel got into. Her curiosity tended to get the best of her too often.

Eventually, it was time for dinner. At this time, all of the students, starting their first year or their last as well as anything in between, were expected to attend. Meaning, it's mandatory. There, all of the announcements are made. Most announcements are for those students that are starting their first year.

"Wow..." Rapunzel says as she walks into the dining hall with Merida and Elsa. "This is huge!" She exclaims.

"Got that right." Elsa agrees.

"I don't know, it seems appropriate." Merida says, walking towards one of the tables. Merida sits down next to a rather skinny guy with brown hair that matches his eyes. Rapunzel sits down next to Merida. Elsa takes a seat right across from Merida and next to a boy who's talking to the kid sitting next to Merida. While other people are still coming in, taking their seats, Elsa turns her attention to where the professors are sitting.

They sit at the front of the room, on top of some kind of big step or stage. Who Elsa assumes is Grandpabbie, the headmaster, is sitting on the biggest chair. Other professors that Elsa doesn't recognize are also seated next to him. One long table is in front of them all.

Grandpabbie is known for his wisdom. He's a very humble man. Although, no one dares treat him with anything but respect. He can be rather intimidating when he wants to be.

Elsa turns her attention back to the two girls to find Merida making conversation with the boy sitting next to her. Rapunzel looks at her with a tired expression on her face. Her head was being held up by her hands and weren't doing too good of a job of keeping her head up.

"I'm so bored. I wanna eat." She wines. Elsa smiles and rolls her eyes.

"You look bored." Elsa tells her.

"Um... hey..." Elsa feels a tap on her shoulder.

That voice... she's heard it before... She turns around to face the person she was sitting next to. Oh god.

"This is a strange question, are you the girl I ran into?" He asks her. Elsa notices how shy he is. As if a completely different person as when she first encountered him.

"Um... yeah. That was me." Elsa tells him.

"Well... I uh... I wanttoapologize." He quickly spit out. Elsa was still able to understand what he was saying.

"Apologize?" Elsa clarifies, rather surprised.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. _I_ should have watched where I was going. And... I'm sorry." He says, looking down at his hands. Elsa was beyond surprised hearing this. She must have caught him at a really bad time earlier to have him seem like such a different person now.

"I understand." Elsa says. She can't keep in a smile. He seems like such a nice person compared to before. He looks up at Elsa, seeming to be confused.

"Really?" He asks. Elsa nods.

"Of course. It happens to all of us." He smiles. He holds out a hand.

"I'm Jack." He says. Elsa puts her hand in his, shaking it.

"Elsa,"

"Elsa..." Jack whispers, as if trying her name out on his lips. He whispers softly enough for no one to hear. "So," Jack says, pulling his hand away. "college huh?"

"You don't know how many times I've heard those words." Elsa says, smiling, showing that she's joking around. Jack chuckles.

"Well, I don't blame whoever says it. It's just..." He trails off, looking into the distance as if searching for the right words.

"College?" Elsa suggests. Jack smiles.

"There's no better way to describe it." Jack says.

* * *

**I apologize for the ending, I didn't really know how to end it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you'd like to see! I've got big stuff planned, but I'll see what I can fit in.**

**Anyway, yes, another Jelsa fanfic. But hey! I'm obsessed! I just had this plot bunny for a while so here! Tell me what you think! PWEASE?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a heads up, the name of this book will be changed to Spirits. Okay? Good.**

* * *

After the dinner, Jack made his way to his dorm.

The food it self was pretty decent. To Jack however, the food was amazing, considering how hungry he was. Any food would be good. Well, most foods.

Overall, the best thing of the night to Jack, was meeting Elsa. After running into her earlier, he kept running to his dorm.

Jack already knew one of his roommates. He and Hiccup have been good friends in high school. Both of them have planned to go to the same collage. Luckily, they both got in.

The two of them both wanted the top bunk, so they made an agreement that the first one to get to the room would get the bed. Jack was lucky to get there first. Hiccup however, wasn't too happy about it.

After running into the girl, he didn't give it much thought. Eventually it did come to mind, causing him to think even more about it. Jack eventually realized how foolish of him it was to yell at her for it. Just as much as what he said. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know how. After all, he didn't even see her face. He only heard her voice and saw the flash of the color of her hair-platinum blonde.

When he and Hiccup got to the dinner, Hiccup quickly engaged into a conversation with a redhead sitting next to him. After some time, he heard the girl next to him speak to someone across the table. The voice sounded so familiar. At first, he had no idea who's it was. All he knew that it sounded familiar. When he turned to look at her, he saw her platinum blonde hair. Putting the pieces together, he realized it was the girl he ran into. He wanted to apologize to her, but he knew that he would just stumble upon his words, her beauty being the cause of it.

Somehow, her beauty made her nervous. He knew he was lucky to recollect his words. He knew he was even more than lucky for her to forgive him. He knew he was beyond any definition of 'lucky', to be able to become somewhat friends with her.

At his dorm, he found that Hiccup was already there, doing whatever it is he does on his phone.

"Hey Jack," Hiccup says, not looking up from his phone.

"Hey," Jack replies, walking over to his bunk. "Where's Eugene?" Hiccup shrugs.

"I dunno." He tells him, tapping away at the screen.

"So." Jack replies, sitting on the ladder of the bunk bed. "I saw you talking to someone during dinner."

"Yeah..." Hiccup says, his voice drifting off, showing how little intrest he has in the conversation.

"Well, it seemed to be more than just 'yeah...'. Who was she?"

"Her name's Merida." He says, still not paying too much attention.

Jack gets frusturated by this. He steps down from the ladder and snatches Hiccups phone from him.

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaims. Jack looks at the screen, holding a hand out, trying to push Hiccup away from his phone.

"Merida huh?" He smirks at Hiccup. Jack climbs up the ladder onto his bed.

"Gimmie it!"

"No, I do believe it's give it to me." Jack says, this time his voice being unfocused as he scrolls up to the top of the discussion look at the messages. "Hey Hiccup! It's Merida." He reads aloud.

"Jack..." Hiccup warns, reaching out for his phone.

"Hold on..." He says, waving Hiccup off.

"Hey, wassup?" Jack reads aloud, kicking at Hiccup to keep him away. "Not much, just got back with Elsa and Punzie." Jack looks up and at Hiccup who's currently glaring at him from the edge of the bed. "She's rooming with Elsa?" He asks.

"Yes. Phone." Hiccup replies, holding his hand out.

"Not just yet..." Jack says, turning his attention back to the screen. "Question mark. My roommates. Ahh, so what are you majoring in?"

"Jack..." Hiccup wines.

"Hold on, I'm not done yet." He says, "Physical Education, you? Film studies." Jack finishes and looks up at Hiccup.

"Now you're done." Hiccup states.

"Yes I am." Jack says, throwing the phone to Hiccup who fumbles around with it before being able to get a hold of it. He glares at Jack before jumping back down from his bed, where he had to stand to reach for his phone. "Physical Education?" Jack asks.

"Yeah," Hiccup says, going back to tapping on his phone. "that's what she said." Jack was about to respond but got interrupted by Flynn who just so happened to walk in.

"Hey guys," He says, walking over to to his bed-the one apart from the bunk bed.

"Hey Flynn."

"Hey," They two say.

"Anyway, does the school even have Physical Education for a major?" Jack asks.

"Who has Physical Education?" Flynn asks them.

"Hiccup's girlfriend." Jack responds, smirking.

"She's not my girlfriend." Hiccup mutters, loud enough for both Flynn and Jack to hear.

"Who?" Flynn asks, interested in his new roommate's love interest.

"A redhead that goes by Merida." Jack answers.

"Shut up." Hiccup mutters.

"And she's majoring in Physical Education?" Flynn asks, "Tough girl huh?"

"Hey! Why are we even talking about this?" Hiccup exclaims, his hands in the air.

"'Cause your love life interests us." Flynn tells him, leaning against the door frame.

"Well what about Jack's love life?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup, I don't have a love life." Jack tells him.

"Please, I saw you talking to that girl. You two seemed to get along well." Hiccup says.

"Yeah, she's cool," Jack says.

"Is that all?" Hiccup asks.

"Hiccup..." He warns, not wanting to admit to anything.

"You avoided the question." Flynn remarks.

"Shut up." He mutters, trying to hide the blush, turning away from the both of them.

* * *

The next day, Jack found his way to his Graphic Design class. Surprisingly enough, it was easy to find.

He walks into the room and the first thing to catch his eye, is platinum blonde hair. So Elsa's in his class?

Jack makes his way over to her, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Once he's behind her, he quietly leaves his things on the ground and looks over her shoulder to find her sketching something on notebook paper.

Being careful to place both of his hands on her shoulders right when he speaks, he says, "... Whatcha! Drawing?" causing her to jump and slightly yelp. Elsa looks over her shoulder to glare at whoever it was that caused her to jump, but when she meet's Jack's gaze, the glare softens and she smiles.

"It's you,"

"Don't be disappointed." Jack says, faking a frown while picking his things up from the ground and placing them on the desk, next to Elsa's things.

"I'm not disappointed." Elsa tells him.

"So you're excited?" Jack asks, sitting down next to Elsa. Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." She tells him. She places her pencil down on the notepad. "So you're majoring in Graphic Designs?"

"Yup, that I am."

"Wow," Elsa says, picking back up her pencil.

"Surprised?" Jack asks. It sounds sarcastic, although he is asking the question with meaning, wondering why she is as surprised as she seems.

"Kinda, it's just... I wouldn't expect someone like you to take this class."

"Someone like me?" Jack asks.

"Yeah,"

"Well who am I?"

"You're a guy that doesn't look like they would be into graphic design." Elsa tells him. Jack shrugs.

"Fair enough." He says. "You never told me what you're drawing." Jack states. To him, it just looks like a bunch of lines, some crossing others, others not crossing any.

"I know," She replies, still sketching on the notebook.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" Jack asks, watching her as she focuses on the paper. Oh no, Jack isn't looking at the paper. He's looking at her.

"Nope." She replies, still drawing more and more lines on the notebook. It's almost as if she's purposely making it difficult for him to assume what she's drawing.

"Why not?" Jack wines.

"Because you're going to have to wait." Jack opens his mouth to protest, but instead get's interrupted by the 'professor'.

"Hello class." He says, "I'm Mr. Whitez. I will be your professor. Welcome to Graphic Designing!" He exclaims, "Today I thought we would do something a bit different than what we'll normally do. As you should know, Graphic Designing is usually done on a computer or laptop-which by the way you will need, so bring it in if you have one, if not we'll sort something out-but for this class I thought we could do something on paper.

"With the other person sitting at the same desk as you, you're going to pick an object. This is going to be something that can be drawn more than one way. Nature is usually a good choice. For example,"-He flips open a rather large notepad on the board, showing two flowers-"two people drew a flower, a tulip. Each have their differences, showing the personality of each artist. This'll help me just, get a feel of each of your personalities." He finishes. "Go ahead and start. Don't show each other till you are both done." He says.

"So partner," Jack says, turning to Elsa. "What shall we draw?" He asks, opening a notebook. Elsa shrugs.

"A lake?" She asks. Jack's face scrunches up.

"Too hard." He says.

"For you."

"Yeah, for me." Jack repeats. Elsa slightly laughs. Jack smiles, seeing her laugh, he can't help it.

"Okay well, what else?" Elsa asks.

"How about..." Jack starts to drift off, as if going deep in thought. "a snowflake?" He asks.

"Where did you come up with that?" Jack shrugs.

"This room." He answers, causing Elsa to smile, which causes him to smile.

"Cocky, aren't you?"

"I prefer the term sarcastic." Jack says.

"Alright, sarcastic then." Elsa corrects.

"So, snowflake?" Jack asks. Elsa nods.

"Yeah," She says, pulling her notebook onto her lap.

After a while of drawing, Jack tries to catch a glimpse of Elsa's snowflake.

"No peeking." Elsa tells him without looking up from her drawing. Jack groans and goes back to drawing his snowflake. Elsa let's a smile slip through, lucky for her, Jack didn't see it.

Something about him she finds cute. She doesn't know what, just him in general.

Soon, the room starts to get quiet as people finish deciding what to draw.

"It's so quiet." Mr. Whitez says, "Come on talk! Get to know each other! That's what today's class is about!" He exclaims, pushing two students, a boy and a girl together. Both blush.

"So," Jack says, trying to start up a conversation.

"So," Elsa mimics. Jack looks up to glare at her, but it backfires when he starts smiling. "What's so funny?" Elsa asks, smiling as well. Jack shakes his head.

"Nothing," He tells her. "so how's your snowflake?" He asks.

"I don't know, I haven't asked it." Elsa tells him, looking up at him from her notebook without moving her head.

"Looks like I'm not the only cocky one." Jack asks.

"I thought you said it was sarcasm." Elsa says, titling her head as if it would help her concentrate on her drawing.

"Right, sarcasm." Jack corrects.

"I'm done." Elsa says, looking up at Jack.

"Great! Show me!" He exclaims.

"No, you have to finish your snowflake first." She tells him. Jack stares at Elsa, a rather... upset expression on his face. Eventually, he groans and gives in.

"Fine!" He exclaims. Elsa watches as Jack focuses on his drawing. Watching how his brown eyes focus on the picture in front of him. For some strange reason, it calmed her, just watching him.

"Alright." Jack says, nodding. Elsa snaps out of her trance. "I'm done." He says, placing the notebook on the desk.

Elsa looks over at Jack's snowflake. When Jack notices, he flips his notebook over.

"Nope! Put your notebook down!" Elsa looks at him with an eyebrow raised as if to say 'really?'. Jack just stares back at her as if to say, 'really'. Elsa shakes her head and rolls her eyes, smiling.

"Of course," She says, placing her notebook down as Jack flips his back over.

Elsa's snowflake is made with graceful and delicate designs, so realistic and delicate they seem as if they would shatter at the touch. Every detail is so precise, so elegant. Much like Elsa herself.

Meanwhile, Jack's snowflake is sharper, a bit more... just... all over the place, as if to show how spontaneous it is. To add to it, lines curved away from the snowflake were drawn, as well as smaller, simpler snowflakes around it, as if the snowflake is stuck in the middle of a blizzard.

"Nice job you two!" Mr. Whitez says, walking up to the desk. "Very good, shows great character." He says, smiling at the two of them before walking to the next pair.

"Thank you," Elsa says to Mr. Whitez.

"Wow," Jack says, "I didn't know that two snowflakes could be so different."

"Don't tell me you never knew that there are never two snowflakes perfectly alike."

"Of course I know," Jack tells her. "but you heard Whitez, they show great character." He says, putting a hand on Elsa's snowflake.

"Great job today!" Mr. Whitez exclaims. "I'll see you all tomorrow." He says. The other students in the room start making their way out.

"And..." Elsa starts, motioning for Jack to go on.

"And... I thought that they would be more alike." He looks up at her from the drawing. "that we would be more alike." Elsa takes a deep breath in. Suddenly, she started to feel the room heat up. "Didn't you?" Jack asks her. Elsa slowly shakes her head, looking down at the snowflakes.

"No," She mutters, gathering her stuff from her desk. "No, I..." She sighs, "I honestly didn't." She says before walking out of the room.

Jack watched as she walked out of the room. They were talking like they were the best of friends one minute and she's gone the next.

Jack lets out a sigh and sinks back in his chair.

What just happened?

* * *

**Yay! Another chappie! So I'm not proud of the ending too much, but oh well. It's what I could do.  
**

**I'm going to be updating one of my two stories once a week. On Fridays. So next week I'll update Snowed Over, my other Jelsa fanfic. So let's see if I can do that. I'm not good at keeping a schedule.**

**Please review, it means the world.**


	3. Chapter 3

What just happened? Elsa doesn't know. What she does know, is that she just met the guy, and from how she saw it, things were getting intense and she had just met the guy. She just met him and-she would never admit it, not to herself or anyone-and she's falling for him.

Elsa refuses to fall for someone so easily. So quickly. In all her life, Elsa has never had anything along the lines of a boyfriend. She hasn't even had a crush.

Sure, just like any other girl, Elsa has thought of a boy or two as 'cute', she's been forced to do so with Anna Summers as her sister. How is one forced into thinking a boy is cute, you may ask. Well, you would know if you had Anna Summers as a sibling.

So how is it that Elsa has already fallen for someone so quickly? For she doesn't even know his last name. Elsa is determined to find out. The problem is, how exactly is she to find out? The only one that knows of it is herself. This is not a math problem, where there is one answer, and one answer only. This is her feelings. Her emotions. Those of which, are under her control.

Perhaps it is just the fact that Elsa does not want to believe she has fallen in love. She has never believed in love itself. However, her sister has. For she cannot shut up about 'love' or her 'OTPs'. To this day, Elsa does not know what 'OTP' stands for. She has been too afraid to ask her sister, knowing she would get wrapped up in a two hour conversation there is no way out of.

* * *

For lunch, Elsa met up with Rapunzel in a small cafe downstairs.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Rapunzel asks.

"Yeah, fine." she replies.

"Are you sure? You've been fiddling with your side salad with your fork for a while now, and you haven't taken a bite of your sandwich. What's wrong?" Elsa looks up from her salad in the first time in awhile.

"Do you really want to know?" She asks.

"Elsa, you're my roommate. Of course I want to know!" Rapunzel exclaims.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elsa asks.

"Just tell me what's up." Rapunzel tells her.

"Alright. well, my sister Anna, she has this obsession with love, true love, something called OTP's, which I'm guessing has something to do with-"

"One true pairing." Rapunzel interrupts.

"What?"

"OTP. It stands for one true pairing." She says.

"Oh," Elsa says in realization. "That makes sense." Rapunzel nods. "Anyway, my sister has always obsessed over these things. Me, being her sister, I was dragged into this stuff. She would take out my yearbook, and make me sit down with her, and pick out which two people would be 'cute' dating."

"I don't see where you're going with this." Rapunzel says.

"I'm getting to it." Elsa tells her. "So thats what most of my life was like. You should know that the whole time I never believed in 'true love'. I always thought it was just something people put in fairy tales to make them more interesting."

"Thought being past tense?" Rapunzel asks, getting rather giddy and excited. Elsa sighs.

"Yes, thought being past tense." Rapunzel squeals.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, who!" She yells.

"Shush!" Elsa yells, looking around the cafe to make sure no one heard Rapunzel. She leans over the table, placing a hand on her forehead. "God, I swear, you're just like Anna."

"Well, if she really is how you described her to be, then yes! Who knows? I just might be Anna's long lost twin sister, making you and I related." Rapunzel says with a smirk on her face. Elsa just blinks once, taking in everything Rapunzel just let out.

"Yeah, exactly like Anna."

"Quit stalling and tell me!" Rapunzel exclaims, frantically hitting Elsa's elbow.

"I'm not stalling!" Elsa yells. "You're the one that went on about being related to Anna and me!"

"Elsa!"

"I'm serious! If you hadn't rambled on about us being-"

"Oh, just tell me already!" Rapunzel interrupts, reaching over the table to shake Elsa's shoulders.

"Rapunzel!" Elsa exclaims. Rapunzel releases her shoulders and places her hands on the table, looking at Elsa with wide eyes.

"Is everything alright over here?" Both look up to find one of the waitresses that work at cafe.

"Yes, thank you, Tiana." Rapunzel says, reading the tag waitress's apron. Tiana nods before leaving the table.

"She's nice." Elsa comments, reviving a glare from Rapunzel. "Why must I tell you?"

"Elsa!"

"I don't see why I have to tell you." She explains.

"You don't have to," Rapunzel says. Elsa's eyebrows raise. "but you should."

"And why is that." She doesn't say it as a question, but as a statement, as if there is no doubt in her mind that telling Rapunzel would do nothing but release the inner 'fangirl'.

"I can help you." Rapunzel tells her, unwillingly.

"How?" she asks, this time as a statement. For if there is any advice Rapunzel could give, Elsa would be forever thankful. A forever that would most likely last a weekend.

"Advice." Rapunzel states, unsure if it would be enough to get Elsa to spill.

"Of course, but what kind of advice?" she asks, unsure of how Rapunzel has such experience with the subject.

"The obvious kind." Rapunzel ever so simply replies, turning away from her desperate method, seeing as it wasn't going to work on Elsa. Elsa seems more of a logical person than trust or emotion.

"Rapunzel, I mean what experience do you have with this?" Elsa asks her.

"I don't know." She replies. "I don't know because you won't tell me what this is!" She exclaims. Elsa stays sitting there watching Rapunzel. "I have absolutly no idea who this guy is or what relationship you two have because you won't tell me." Elsa sighs. She knows there's no way out of this.

"You're not going to leave me be until I tell you, are you?" Rapunzel smirks and shakes her head. Elsa looks around, making sure that anyone that shouldn't be listening, isn't. She bends over the table, careful not to get her hair in her side salad. She motions for Rapunzel to come closer. "Jack," she mutters.

"What?" Rapunzel asks, inching closer.

"Jack." Elsa says, slightly louder, barely audible, but Rapunzel manages to catch it.

"Elsa, I don't know who that is." Rapunzel says, slumping back in her chair. Elsa does the same.

"Do you remember the first day we were here?"

"Yeah,"

"Remember how I told you that I ran into someone on the way to our dorm?" Rapunzel nods, gasping right after, putting the pieces together.

"No way!"

"Yes,"

"But I thought he's a jerk?" Elsa shakes her head.

"I thought so too, but he apologized."

"Elsa, an apology shouldn't just get someone forgiveness. They have to mean it, have a reason behind it-a good one."

"He does." Elsa tells her.

"How do you know that?" Rapunzel asks. "He could be making it all up."

"He isn't though."

"How do you know?" She asks.

"I trust him." Elsa whispers.

"You trust him? Seriously Elsa? You've known him for a day! A day!" She yells. Lucky for her she doesn't capture any unwanted attention.

"Two days," Elsa corrects.

"Fine, two days, still!"

"I know, he gave a bad first impression, I know it doesn't make sense, but I can't explain it." Elsa says, completely calm and in control, the opposite of Rapunzel. Rapunzel sighs.

"Alright, you know what? Let's just move past this point." She says. "So what are you going to do?" Elsa shakes her head.

"I have no idea." She says. "I was hoping you would know."

"Well," Rapunzel starts, "maybe it's best not to dwell on it. Move past it. I'm sure that sooner or later you'll know what's going on." Elsa nods in agreement.

"Probably." She says before going back to her salad.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa found that Jack was in another one of her classes.

Despite what she and Rapunzel had spoken of, Elsa has done her very best to avoid Jack. She has been afraid of what might be his response to what happened before. She knows she won't have an explanation. Giving him the one explanation she does have, would bring great embarrassment upon her.

Jack has taken notice of how Elsa was reacting toward him. During classes, he would stare at her, hoping she would catch his gaze. She either didn't notice or ignored it. The whole thing was confusing Jack. He has no idea why she is doing this to him. However, he does suspect that the reason behind this is the same reason as to what happened at the end of their first class of graphic design.

Elsa walks into her graphic design class. She sits down in the seat she has been since what happened with Jack. It's on the other side of the room, next to a girl that goes by Periwinkle.

The two of them have turned out to be pretty good friends. They seemed to have quite a few things in common. Both have a strange liking for the cold. That, and the fact that they both go deep into detail when drawing snowflakes, however, Periwinkle's snowflakes' personality is more playful, and let loose than Elsa's. Elsa's snowflakes are more direct an organized, not showing a single mistake-as if the snowflake itself is a perfectionist.

During the class, Elsa ignored Jack's stare, knowing he is simply trying to get her attention.

Periwinkle herself has noticed Jack's stare. She noticed how Elsa would uncomfortably shift in her chair as he watched her. Periwinkle knows her boundaries, and decides to give Elsa her space, even though she thinks she can offer advice-not that she has much experience with the subject either.

Jack caught Periwinkle's gaze. She sent him a look of sympathy, as if knowing the pain he feels of not knowing. Not knowing why Elsa is running from him.

Just a few minutes before the end of class, Jack starts to pack away his things. The last few days he's been trying to hurry out of class so he could catch up to Elsa. Unfortunately for him-luckily for Elsa-Elsa always managed to lose him in the crowd of people switching classes.

Just as class ends, Jack practically jumps out of his chair and runs towards Elsa.

Elsa does the same.

She jumps out of her chair and runs toward the exist.

And just like previous days, Jack looses Elsa in the crowd.

"Where did you leave it?" Jack hears. That voice...

Elsa!

Jack runs back into the direction of the classroom. He stands right outside, observing what happens on the inside.

"Over here." Periwinkle says, looking inside of the desk she was sitting in class. "I've got it, I'm going to talk to Mr. Whitez. You can go if you want." she tells Elsa.

"Alright, I'll see you later." As Elsa starts to walk towards to the exit, Jack stands along the side of the wall-out of Elsa's sight.

Elsa steps out of the room and immediately is pulled to the side by Jack. He pulls her onto him so her back is against his chest. She lets out a squeal. When she does, Jack uses a hand to cover her mouith, still keeping her against his chest.

"Please, just... wait." Jack tells her.

Her eyes widen when she finds that it's Jack that pulled her aside. Elsa starts to scream out, those of which are just muffled noises caused by Jack's hand, over her mouth.

"Hey, no. Stop." He tells her. Elsa ignores him. Her hands fly up to her mouth as she tries to pry his hand off her mouth. She tries to tell him to let go, but again, all that comes out is muffled noises. "If I let go, will you promise me you won't yell?" Elsa ponders the question for a while before nodding.

Jack takes his hand off her mouth. However, he made the mistake of loosening the grip around her waist which Elsa uses to her advantage and ties to get away.

_Tries. _

Jack is lucky, for his reflexes save him from loosing Elsa.

"Nope." He says, grabbing Elsa's arm. Refusing to let her escape twice. Although, that doesn't stop Elsa from struggling. "Elsa, please, all I'm asking for is an answer." He tells her.

For some reason, Elsa feels bad for him. He never did anything wrong. If anything, it's her own fault. If someone ran off without an explanation, she would want an answer as well. She sighs.

"An answer to what?" She asks. She feels bad for him, that doesn't mean she's going to make a fool out of herself/ If there's any way she can get out of it or give a different answer and be able to still be friends with Jack without having that awkward tension between them, then that way would be preferred.

"Why you ran off, why you're ignoring me." He answers, letting go of Elsa's elbow. He mentally lets out a sigh of relief when she doesn't run away.

"I'm not ignoring you," Elsa mutters, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her left leg.

"Okay, why are you avoiding me then?" he asks. "Was it something I said?"

_Yes_. "No."

"Then what?" He asks. Elsa thinks carefully about her answer. Jack just watches her. Anyone else would assume she's standing there, hoping the problem would stop itself. Either way, Jack would wait for her.

"Can we just... can we just forget about it?" She asks, seeming as if that's the best answer she could give him.

Jack watches her. She's nervous. It's not a secret. Jack could easily tell. Whatever the reason she ran off is, she really doesn't want to tell him.

"Okay," he answers. "sure we can." Elsa's lips curve up in a smile.

"Thanks Jack," she says, brining her right arm up around his shoulders in half a hug before walking away.

_Half_ a hug.

But that's good enough for him.

* * *

**Alright, so quite a few things.**

**So sorry for the late update. School just tarted (yes, school starts now and ends in November) so I've had my hands full.**

**I really wanted to let Elsa get away but then I'm like, no, I've let them wait long enough. **

**Snowed over will be updated next Friday, hang in there.**

**Please please please please plleeeaaaasssseeee review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hiya guys!" Merida exclaims, jumping up on both Elsa and Rapunzel's shoulders. The two were walking back to the dorm with their books in hand and Merida managed to catch up to them.

"Ah!" Rapunzel yells, placing her clutched fist over her chest. "You scared me!"she exclaims. Merida smiles.

"How about instead of just going back to the dorm, we go to that cafe across campus?" she asks. "I'm meeting a friend there and he's bringing a friend and I'm bringing you guys!" she says, holding onto both Rapunzel and Elsa's shoulders.

"Actually we were just there for lunch." Elsa tells Merida.

"Good! So you know where it is!" She exclaims, pulling both of them in the opposite direction they were walking.

"Nooo," Elsa says, pulling out of Merida's hold. "I have an essay I need to work on."

"And in how many days is that due?" Merida asks.

"Tomorrow..."

"Wrong! I've heard about that teacher-the one that assigns all the work... Mr..."

"Weselton...?" Elsa asks, trying to get Merida back on track.

"Him! That essay is due in three days." Merida says, poking a finger at Elsa's chest, emphasizing the number of days the due date is."Not tomorrow."

"Okay, but I still have to work on it." Elsa says.

"Oh, just work on it tomorrow." Merida whines.

"Well, I'm going." Rapunzel says, turning to Merida's side, waiting for Elsa's response.

Elsa just stands there, watching the two before giving in.

"Alright, I'll go."

"Yay!"

"But if I fail, it's on you."

"Now you're going to purposely fail so you can blame it on me."

"Do you think I want to fail?"

* * *

The three girls eventually reach the cafe.

"So?"

"So that doesn't mean I'm mocking you."

Both Merida and Elsa still going on about Elsa failing and blaming it on Merida. The whole way to the cafe, Rapunzel walking alongside them, doing her best to block out the bickering.

"That wouldn't give you the right of just going off and-hey Hiccup!" Merida calls out, cutting herself off when she caught the sight of the skinny, brunette boy.

"Merida!" Yells the her over. "I started to think you weren't coming."

"On no, I was coming." Merida assures him. "It was just the matter of getting these two to come."

"Hey I was coming!" Rapunzel defends. "It was Elsa who you were bickering with the whole way here." Merida, being the person she is, sticks her tongue out at Rapunzel.

And Rapunzel, being the person she is, sticks her tongue out, back.

"Nice friends you got there." Elsa turns around to find the familiar brunette.

"Jack!" She exclaims, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Hiccup's wingman." He says, nodding towards Hiccup and Merida. Rapunzel is watching the two with an amused smile on her face. "What about you? Don't you have an essay to work on?"

"So do you."

"Yeah, but you always get your work done so early. It's not like you to wait until the last day."

"Tomorrow isn't the last day." Elsa tells him.

"Okay, it's like you to get your work done on the day we get it assigned." Jack corrects, taking a seat nest to Hiccup at a table they were all already sitting at.

"Better." Elsa agrees, taking the seat next to Jack.

* * *

Time passes by, the group of friends get to know each other. They find out that they are all extremely different. That's the thing though, those differences show the thing they have in common.

The thrive for adventure.

But that's besides the point.

The point is just how easily they connected. How quickly they connected. How they didn't need to know anything about the other person to know they can tell them anything.

"Elsa!" Jack says, running to catch up to her as he and the others are already walking out of the cafe. They stayed so late that Tiana had to close due to how tired she was. Yeah, that late.

"Jack." Elsa says, surprised Jack came running after her. Everyone had already said their goodbyes. After a while of just standing there, Elsa decided to speak up. "Yes Jack?"

"Oh, I uh..." What to say what to say? Elsa is right in front of him watching him, waiting for his answer. "I just wanted to say, um... Goodbye!"

"Um... Jack, we all said goodbye back at the cafe."

"Oh yeah," Really Jack? Goodbye was the best you could think of? Quit making an idiot of yourself! "Hey, why don't we work on that essay together tomorrow? The one Mr. Weaselton gave us...?" Nice save.

Elsa giggles at Jack's nickname for Mr. Weselton. "You mean Mr. Wesleton?"

"As long as he keeps calling me Jackson I'll keep calling Weaselton."

"Alright then."

"So tomorrow..." Elsa nods.

"Meet me outside the campus's library tomorrow after Mr. Weselton's class." She tells him.

"Correction: Weaselton." Elsa laughs.

"Whatever you say Jackson." She says before walking off.

"It's Jack!" He screams after her. He knows she heard him-he knew she was laughing.

* * *

"Elsa!" Jack exclaims, causing Elsa to jump. She turns around to find the brunette right in front of her.

"Jack!" She yells, her clutched fist over her chest. "You scared me!"

"Yeah, I saw you jump." He says with a smirk. Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Come on, we've got an essay to work on." She says, walking into the building with Jack right behind her.

"So what's your topic going to be?" Jack asks once the two had settled down at one of the tables the library has.

"I was thinking about researching what life was like during the civil war. You know, what it took to survive." She says, pulling out one of her journals from her book bag.

"Aw, but that's boring..." Jack wines.

"The life of someone-especially a child's-during the Civil War just to survive is not boring." Elsa counters.

"Yeah. It is." Jack says, pulling out a notebook as well as a pen from his backpack.

"Well then tell me Jack, what is an exciting topic to write about?" She asks. Jack looks up at her.

"Mythological Creatures."

* * *

**Alright, you guys don't know how sorry I am for the length and where I ended it and the fact that this is going on Hiatus.**

**Before you scream at me for going on hiatus, let me make a side comment on something in this chapter.**

**Yeah, I made Jack just kinda embarrass himself there... 'cause Elsa embarrassed herself in the past chapters so I thought I'd give Elsa a chance. (and not just 'cause I'm her as an anon on wattpad)**

**Okay, now you can scream at me for being on hiatus.**

**So here's the story. I hate having to update each story once every two weeks and the fact that sometimes I miss weeks due to school work. And since Snowed Over is waaaaay more popular I decided that I'll finish that one then get back to this.**

**sorry guys!**

**Oh, and I'm also sorry for the update-school is a drag... you know how it is.**

**Or not if you're lucky...**

**Well, this is dedicated to my wonderful Angel (on wattpad, can't dedicate on Fanfiction) who according to his sister is at _Walmart_ at the moment and screaming: WHY CAN I HAVE WI-FI I WANT TO TXT MY BEAUTIFUL SNOWFLAKE! ...isn't he sweet?**


End file.
